Sly Cooper Technical Wiki:Style guide
Organization Game builds ;General specifications All game builds should be a subpage of the game that they are an iteration of, in the form of "Game Name/Build date". For instance, if there is a page for the August 02 2005 build of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, then the page should be titled "Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves/August 02 2005". Note that the build date should be in the form of "month dd yyyy". ;Infoboxes All game builds' articles require an infobox, regardless of how much information is known about the build. The infobox needed to be used is . The infobox should be placed below any page management templates, but above the quote (if any), and should at least contain the name and date of the build, and some sort of identifying image, such as a disc scan, start menu screen, or the build's logo. Do note that box cover images do not go in the infobox and should instead go into a gallery at the bottom of this page. ;Build date The build date of a game is determined by using the recorded time stamp, when the file/folder was created, independent from time zones that is provided by ISOBuster. As the Sly Cooper games were developed in the United States, the United States date format (mm/dd/yyyy) should be used. ;Gallery Galleries should only be used for additional packaging images or alternate logos that originated from the respective build. Game box covers, disc scans, and alternative start menu screens (i.e. those of a different language) should be placed here. ;Categories All game builds should be categorized into a category relevant to the nature of their build. For instance, if the build is an in-progress build meant for internal use, then it is considered a prototype and thus should be categorized as a "Prototype of Sly #", where # denotes number of the game it is a prototype of. If it is a build meant for public use but not a final retail build, then this can be considered a demo and thus should be categorized as a "Demo of Sly #". Lastly, if the game build is the final retail release of the game, then it should be categorized as a "Retail release of Sly #". Article titles, headings, and sections Article titles *Titles are generally nouns or noun phrases (Cooper Clan, not About the Cooper Clan). *Titles should not begin with "the," "a" or "an" unless the article is part of a proper noun. (Cooper Vault is preferable to The Cooper Vault. However, "The Fire Down Below" is appropriate, as "The" is part of that job's name.) *Article titles should be singular; category titles should be plural. For example, the article Gold Ring (singular) belongs to the category Power-ups (plural). If an article is about a plural subject, prefer calling it a list. (List of minor characters rather than Minor characters.) *The first letter in an article's title should be capitalized. The rest of the title should then be lowercase, unless it is part of a proper noun. *The titles of articles about individual characters should be the name by which the character was most commonly known, with later names preferred to earlier names, and full names preferred to partial names or nicknames. Titles, such as military ranks or titles of nobility, should be omitted. (Neyla instead of Constable Neyla.) Exceptions may be made to this rule when a character is most commonly referred to using that title; for example, Sir Galleth Cooper. Section headings *Only the first word of a section heading should be capitalized, unless it is a proper noun. (How to complete instead of How to Complete) *Section names should not explicitly refer to the subject of the article, or to higher-level headings, unless doing so is shorter or clearer. For example, Early life is preferable to His early life when His means the subject of the article; headings can be assumed to be about the subject unless otherwise indicated. *Headings provide an overview in the article's table of contents and should be nested appropriately. The article title is automatically H1; all other headings should be nested inside of it. ( H2 , followed by H3 , H4 and so on.) Usage Language *Though the readers and editors of the Sly Cooper Wiki may speak many varieties of English, standard American English spelling, punctuation and word usage is preferred. *Slang and profanity are inappropriate unless they are part of a quote. Even then, it should be carefully gauged whether such a quote is really notable and necessary. Abbreviations and acronyms *When using acronyms, write out both the full version and the abbreviation at first occurrence. (One could write Sly 2: Band of Thieves the first time that subject was used in an article, and then use Sly 2 in subsequent references.) *Avoid abbreviations when they would be confusing to the reader, interrupt the flow or appear informal or lazy. Formatting *Titles of video games and comics are italicized. (Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, The Adventures of Sly Cooper) *Titles of jobs are enclosed in double quotes. ("A Rocky Start") *Strong emphasis that is not adequately conveyed by an article's wording may be italicized. **Bold or capitalized text should not be used to convey emphasis. *Headings should use the aforementioned header tags, as opposed to bold text. *Bold text is used when the subject of an article is introduced. (Sly Cooper, the thief, is the eponymous protagonist of the Sly Cooper series.) If other alternate titles are also used to introduce the subject, they should be bold as well. (Power-ups, also known as Gadgets...) *Blank lines should be used primarily to separate sections and paragraphs, and should not be used to align elements in an article. In the rare event that such alignment is necessary, it can be achieved with the template. No further formatting is necessary to convey line breaks. Users are urged only to maintain one blank line in between each section and paragraph. It is strongly recommended that users refrain from adding line breaks throughout an article, as they are likely to be reverted and removed in order to maintain consistency and proper formatting. Verb tense *In-universe articles should be written in past tense. *Out-of-universe articles should be written in present tense. This page is a modified version of the Sly Cooper Wiki's page. Style guide